User blog:THL142/Omni Grafl
Sky Crusader Grafl Leader Skill - Grand Order - 35% boost to all stats, boost BC droprate produced during spark(50%), boost OD after sparks exceed certain amount (+5% OD after 25 sparks) Brave Burst - Perfect Shot - 5 random thunder attack, chance(50%) to inflict weakness, boost OD gauge(+15%), boost BB gauge(+10 BCs), boost max hp(+10%), boost Atk,Def based on max hp(20%) for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Power Shot: Light - 10 combo powerful thunder and light attack on all foes, 5 random thunder attack, boost max hp(+15%), boost OD gauge(+15%), adds angel idol to self, enormously reduces own Def(-80%), but activates powerful self damage reduction(80) for 1 turn, boost BB gauge fill rate(+40%) for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - Power shot: Dark - 5 combo powerful thunder and dark attack on all foes, 5 random thunder attack, powerful thunder,light,dark attack on a single foe, adds high probability of withstanding 1 K.O.(70%) to all alllies, boost max hp(+20%), boost all pararmeters relative to max hp(35%) for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 2 turns, hugely boost OD gauge(+55%) Extra Skill - God Taking Talent - adds thunder elemental damage boost(+80%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB, 30% boost to all parameters when Otherworldly Gun* is equipped, or when Falma is in same squad *Otherworldly Gun - 20% boost to all parameters, fills own BB gauge to max after a certain amount of damage is dealt(10k dmg), greatly(50%) boost elemental damage, huge damage reduction for 1 turn when damage has exceeded a certain amount(75% damage reduction after 50k damage) Enhancements: Parameters: 10(A) - 20% boost to max hp 10(B) - +15% 10© - +15% (50 in total) Spark: 10(D) spark damage boost BB gauge(1-2) 10(E) enhances BB gauge boost from spark (now 3-4) Status Negation: F(20) - protects from Atk,Def,Rec down debuffs G(20) - reduces DoT damage(-10%) Special: H(40) - adds elemental damage reduction (-10%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB I(50) - adds 50% damage reduction to BB/SBB J(10) + enhance into 2 turns K(30) - adds Thunder,Light,Dark elements for 3 turns to BB/SBB L(25) - adds Def ignore for 2 turns to BB/SBB M(55) - hugely enhances 35% boost to all parameters effect on LS (+25 = 60% boost) N(45) - adds slight damage reduction(-20%) for 2 turns after damage taken has exceeded a certain amount Unit Lore: Grafl, a sky pirate, carried around a gun that was from another world, not knowing that was his origin as well. Grafl and his gun were from another world, but Grafl was given powers that he himself did not unlock until he began his journey with Falma. His family, which is still unknown, gave Grafl the pistol, and his parents had given him powers that were taken from a god with excellent abilities. That very pistol has the potential to enhance Grafl and his powers to that much higher than the Holy Emperor himself. But because Grafl has no memory of these events or powers, he can not unlock the full potential of the pistol. If Grafl could somehow unlock his memories, he would learn both light and dark arts, making him more of a legend than before, surpassing even his friends history(Julius). I had to even it out for everybody who wanted a Grafl omni, so i tried to make it around my omni falma skill sets. Hope you like! Category:Blog posts